Warrior Cat Lemons (Taking RQs!)
by LifeofSin
Summary: (18 only) Warrior cat r34 stories, all requested by you! Please read the first chapter to get an idea of what you can or can't request because I do have some limits.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So, this is actually my first time making a NSFW fanfic, and to be honest, I'm a bit nervous haha. Hopefully I can make something you all enjoy, and I am also open to requests, so feel free to comment or dm me. Please, no creepy comments though. While I do make NSFW fics, that doesn't mean I'm opening myself up to easy sex or some shit. I'm in a monogamous relationship and I always will be. I will not do fanfics of certain fetishes, mainly just scat, vore, diapers and the like (Basically just gross fetishes). Otherwise, I'm very open minded! So don't be afraid to request something. I also plan on maybe doing something along the lines of ddlg? I'm not sure how I'll incorporate that into the Warriors universe but I'll think of something.  
LAST HOPE SPOILERS AHEAD! You've been warned!

Firestar x Sandstorm (Emotional, romantic, vanilla)

The night was chilly, but humid. Moisture clung to the cream and tan she-cat's fur like burrs. Despite the cold winds, Sandstorm felt hot from her paws to her tail tip. Her spine tingled with a certain anxiety and anticipation as she paced the den of her departed mate. A meow of sorrow and regret was caught in her throat, her weakness after staying awake for nearly 3 days was causing her body to falter ever so slightly over the hours. A concerned mew sounded from the entrance of the den. Sandstorm's shock ridden eyes darted in its direction, forcing her body to stop shaking from her lack of rest. "What?..." Sandstorm's voice was noticeably full of sadness, the very sound was reminiscent of a pathetic kit. Squirrelflight stood in front of her mother, her body silhouetted by the moon yet her bright ginger fur shown in the darkness. "F-!..Squirrel..flight..." Squirrelflight was the spitting image of Firestar, despite her pelt being a darker shade, that firey hue remained in her pelt. The sight of her alone made Sandstorm dizzy. "Mother..please..Bramblestar is our leader now..you have to understand that Firestar is no longer alive, I know for a fact he's resting well in Star Clan..You need to let this go...I miss him just as-" Sandstorm spat, lashing her tail above her head,"Don't you DARE speak to me about your father like that EVER again!...He's..." A stone was rising in her throat, and with a shove, she bounded past her daughter and fled into the woods. She ran as fast as her battle scarred, sickly body would take her towards a small sheltered clearing just a few tail lengths from the lake. This was a place she and her mate would often meet to share tongues and spend time together when he wasn't so busy with clan matters. Sandstorm had finally made it to their little meeting spot. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she weakly collapsed into the cool sand. A fogginess soon overtook her mind, her depression and trauma induced thoughts soon faded away like clouds drifting in the wind.

A bright white light that shone like the sun was glaring down on Sandstorm as she softly cried. Gravity seemed to shift and change around her and after a few heartbeats she felt herself floating upright until gravity was restored suddenly, and she fell weakly onto soft grass. Or at least it seemed. Star dust lightly coated the tips of the blades and the grass' color was faded but bright. After a brief moment Sandstorm realized where she was. Paw steps, heavy and gentle, sounded from behind her and she fearfully cowered her head, knowing she might see Firestar. Sandstorm has been in denial, despite seeing the horror and blood that was Firestar's corpse, but she couldn't bare the mental image of him without bursting into tears. Her very soul felt cracked when he passed. "My love.." Sandstorm's heart leapt at the soft and familiar voice of her mate, still, she held her head beneath her paws and shook violently, sorrowful hiccups and whines forcing their way up her throat. Firestar moved beside her and he pressed his chest into her face, letting her cry into him. Firestar rasped his tongue soothingly over her shoulders and back, his tail twirling around hers. "f-f...ire.." Sandstorm mewed, her eyes half open and gazing upon her lover. Firestar's emerald, star filled eyes looked back down at her, warming her very spirit. The cream furred she-cat lapped at Firestar's chest eagerly, delighting in his comforting scent and taste. A purr rose in both their throats as they both groomed each other fiercely, overjoyed to finally see each other once more. Suddenly, Firestar stopped Sandstorm, forcing her to look into his eyes,"My love..please let us spend the night together..I've seen how much you've been suffering, let me fill you up with all of my love..my heart is bleeding for you.." Sandstorm shifted onto her back and hugged Firestar down onto her,"Please do..I've missed you so much, my dear.." she mewed softly. With that, the ginger tom began lustfully and eagerly grinding against the she-cat's soft tummy. Firestar's member grew against it and it throbbed desperately. Sandstorm's core was very warm and began dripping. She moaned and panted softly as she looked up at him,"Please fill me with your love, my Firestar~.." she begged. Without responding, Firestar slowly inched his cock inside of her. While his member might have been barbed while he was alive, in Star Clan it became smooth, but thick and much longer than it had been before. Firestar groaned as he plunged his cock deeper into Sandstorm hot opening and began thrusting roughly, swaying his hips back and forth. A lust filled yowl came from Sandstorm and his thick member rubbed against her insides, making her stomach feel as if it were lighting on fire. She gasped lightly and purred louder than she ever had while Firestar lovingly mated her. Click, click click..faster and faster, Firestar thrusted, letting his cock push deeper and deeper in that soaking pussy,"O-ohh..Star Clan!~.." he purred as he roughly humped his mate, pushing harder and faster with each movement,"I'm gonna cum all inside you!~" Sandstorm only squeaked in reply, overwhelmed by Firestar's thrusts which shook her whole body, over and over..click, click, click, click! "Sandstorm!~" He came roughly inside of his mate, panting breathless as his seed poured inside her.

"I love you, Firestar~.."  
"I love you too~"


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was requested by a user! If you would like to request something for a chapter, feel free to message me! Please read my first chapter to get an idea of what I can and can't do.

 _Human/nekomimi AU_ Firestar x Leafkit/pool (DDLG, diapers, ageplay, animalistic)

It was later in the afternoon and it was a warm but comfortable. Leafkit was wriggling around in her crib uncomfortably. Her soft mittens and booties kept her from climbing out so she waited as patiently as she could for her daddy, Firestar to finish up with his phone call. Leafkit had been very antsy all day and the only the that would help her calm down is to be given lots of attention by her daddy. Leafkit grumbled softly as she rolled onto her back. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I just had to take that call but daddy's gonna be here with you know, okay?" Leafkit cooed happily, suckling her pacifier contently as he picked her up,"My sweet little girl~" He pet her little ears as she giggled and smiled. Firestar smiled back at her as he sat down in a nice comfy chair with her, putting Leafkit on his lap. He slowly rubbed her warm fuzzy belly as he curled his ginger furred tail around her. Leafkit purred and her ears wiggled making her daddy chuckle softly. "Hmm~.." He sighed softly with a smile as he thought. He stopped for just a heartbeat before lightly massaging her hips and thighs. Leafkit could feel something really warm and nice growing inside of her, it felt so good but she's never felt this before. She let out a nice loud purr as she let herself relax to the feeling of her daddy running her hands along her fluffy body. Firestar let his hand rub just above her crotch where the mound above her tiny little pussy was. Leafkit shyly moaned as he never touched her there before, but it felt so nice. Her pussy became wet as her daddy pressed his fingers against it, the soft material of her diaper rubbed against her clit. "It looks like someone's diaper is wet~, looks like my little girl needs a change" Firestar smirked as he placed her on her changing table. Slowly he undid her diaper before squeezing it gently so it made a nice crinkling sound. After removing Leafkit's diaper, he tossed it into the bin. "Now let's get you all cleaned up~" Firestar lowered his head and began licking his tongue at her belly fur. Grooming it so it would stay nice and neat. He purred as his tail twitched, eagerly lapping at her body. Leafkit cooed softly as that warm firey feeling grew in her tummy again, especially as he slowly moved down her belly to just above her pussy. Firestar purred louder, licking a bit roughly as he finally let himself give in to his hunger. He hungrily licked her tiny pussy, tasting her sweet juices. Leafkit let out a squeal, moaning loud and squirming as his tongue explored her pussy,"M-mew!~" Firestart growled softly and shoved his tongue deep inside of her while he quickly undid his belt. He stepped out of his pants and boxers and roughly stroked his cock in one hand while he ate out his little baby girl who was getting very close. "Mmm, here you go baby girl, take daddy's love, it all just for you my little one~" quickly he climbed onto the table and positioned himself over Leafkit, swerving his hips a bit as he looked for the right position and after another short moment, SCHLICK! he forced his cock inside of her making Leafkit squeak weakly. Firestar growled as he dug his nails into the table while he humped his little kitten, his cock slammed her tight little pussy fiercely, squeezing it. Her daddy yowled with pleasure as the head of his cock popped inside of her womb. He pushed all the way inside her womb as he moaned, pinning her harder on the table,"Mmm fuck, take it, baby~" he purred as he came inside of her, his cum pouring out of her pussy and down her ass. Leafkit panted as she came, her body twitching and trembling,"I wuv yoo daddy~" "I love you too, my dear~"


End file.
